


green sleeves

by rrnchg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrnchg/pseuds/rrnchg





	green sleeves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Azoth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049966) by [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/pseuds/zeitgeistic). 




End file.
